Drunk
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: Cloud can't sleep one night as thoughts tornent him so he turns to the bottle and actually admits something to Tifa. Total fluff I hope you enjoy. Featuring Glad you came by the wanted, wasn't sure wot song 2 choose so put ipod on shuffle and this was the 1st 1 to play & I can imagae Marlene listening to them


Drunk

Cloud's POV

The bar was quite but of course it was and so it should be for it was almost 2am, I couldn't sleep as two girls taunted my mind, one I had seen die and the other I had grown up with.

Both held my heart in their hands, one I wasn't sure if I was in love or ever had been with the flower girl but I was in love with the barmaid that was for certain I knew I did but I didn't feel worthy of her love, I had failed to come to her rescue when she was in a bind, I was also so late and she would always forgive me, then there was the time I got sick with Geostigma and I had left after she had asked me if I loved her and in honest truth I did but I wasn't worthy of her love even now I'm not worthy of her love but I came back for her so that one day I may be worthy of her.

So during this night that I found myself lying awake unable to sleep as my mind tortured me further over the matters of my heart so as silently as I could after peeling back my bed covers I creep downstairs without the aid of the lights as I don't need them with the Mako, I do turn on the lights on however when I reach the bar and I have to cover my eyes with my hand for a few seconds as my eyes adjust to the light.

I head round to the bar to get myself a drink in the hopes it will help me get some sleep and more importantly right now get my mind of the affairs of my heart. Grabbing a glass and one of the reserved bottles of vodka for AVALANCHE , I took a perch at the bar and poured myself a drink which I downed quickly and proceed to pour another one but after only five minutes I gave up pouring myself drinks and began just drinking from the bottle hoping to finally quell these painful thoughts.

Tifa's POV

I was suddenly woken by a loud thud that echoed through the house, it came from the bar so as quickly as I could I peeled back the covers shuddering slightly as my feet made contact with the cold hardwood flooring, I grabbed my gloves from my night stand slipping them on as quietly as I could I made my way downstairs and into the bar.

I went without turning on the lights in order not to attract the attention of the intruder, I was just glad that the kids were still asleep the last thing I needed was the kids getting scared. I could see the bar lights on as I got closer and as I reached the bar I slowly peeked around the corner, gloves ready just encase I had to defend myself but my eyes widen when I saw the blonde hair man, the man that I love dancing about in his pjs and as he turned slightly I could see what was the cause of this fiasco a almost empty bottle of my finest vodka dawned his right hand and as I quickly scanned the room I could see a completely empty bottle of the same vodka on the counter, I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the loss of my drinks but I couldn't help but grin at the sight of Cloud Strife dancing and badly I might add but as I listened I could hear him actually singing and he was actually quite a good singer.

"The Sun goes down the stars come out and all that counts is here and now my universe will never be the same I'm glad you came" Cloud sung I was taken aback by it all, that he was drunk and singing on of Marlene's songs that she had on repeat along with a few other boy bands which was starting to drive us crazy. 'no wonder Cloud's turned to drink' I smirk silently.

I slowly step into the bar and clear my throat to alert Cloud to my presence, he jumps he actually jumps when he sees me standing there clad in my pjs. He blushes and then stumbles and falls flat on his ass as he tries to walk towards me. Sighing I make my over to him not bothering to hide my smile.

"Cloud what have you been doing?" I asked struggling to withhold my laughter.

"Wwwell I-I-I've been drink-drinking!" Cloud slurred raising his voice

"Yes I can see that but why?" I asked

"Because-Becasue I-I-I can't decide who I-I-I lov-love" Cloud replied his eyes suddenly saddening.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my heart beats faster and I'm scared but excited about the outcome as I just hope I'm one of them.

"Y-You and A-A-Aerith" he says dropping his head slightly as he takes more of an interest in the bottle than me, my heart skips a beat hearing am one but it also shatters hearing Aerith's name even after all this time she still holds a strong hold in his heart, it true I loved her too she was my best friend like the sister I never had but I also hated her for being so up front and open when it came to her feelings with Cloud, guiltlessly flirting with him tearing my heart up.

"So who is it?" I asked my heart beating double time and my hands start to sweat under the leather of my gloves a blush also rising in my cheeks.

"W-well it-it-it's T-T-Teefy L-Lockhart" he giggles still slurring his words, I giggled at him calling me Teefy and then I was shocked further with his lips crushing mine and I could taste the vodka on his lips.

Cloud's POV

In the back of my mind I probably was processing what I had and currently was doing and right at this very minute I was kissing Tifa Lockhart the girl that had stolen my heart before I had even turned 8 years old, the alcohol had indeed help me through my confusing thoughts of who I loved more and it was clear, Aerith had only ever been like a sister to me, there was nothing romantic there but as for Tifa she made my heart swell, she made me whole and she was able to forgive me no matter how badly I let her down and best of all she loved me too so as I moved forward and kissed her I could taste strawberries and mint with a touch of cream. I could feel my heart beating faster and then the last thing I remember was her touch on my face, her watery eyes locked on mine before I pass out.

Tifa's POV

We pulled apart from the kiss that set my heart a flame and I locked my eyes on his, yes just as I thought glazed over the intoxication but I could of sworn there was indeed a hint of love shinning in his azure eyes before he passed out his heading speeding towards the cold hard bar floor so I quickly managed to move and his head landed in my lap. Sighing I pulled him up and draped his arm over my shoulder and headed to the stairs flicking off the bar lights and flicking on the landing lights before I dragged Cloud's unconscious body up the stairs.

He was so heavy and my room was closet and I just wanted to get back to sleep that I dragged Cloud to my room and placed him on my bed and I would go sleep in his room but as I pulled of my gloves and placed them back on my nightstand Cloud stirred a little and pulled me close to him before drifting back of. I was trapped in his embrace so I snuggled closer and let sleep lull me in.

Cloud's POV

The bright light hurt my eyes as it burned through the curtains causing me to wake, as my eyes adjusted I could tell I wasn't in my room but a room that was more feminine than mine, I could also tell I wasn't alone in this room either as the soft sounds of a female breathing filled the air and the bed was a lot comfy than mine camp bed as that was what it was essentially. My head was killing me it felt as if someone was sat leaning over me hitting my head with a hammer.

"What did I do last night?" I think or I thought I had but I had said the words out loud and had woken the sleeping women beside me. I finally turned to see who exactly it was that had wrapped their arms around me.

"Tifa" I gasped seeing my childhood sweetheart who could never be more than a friend smiling back at me

"Good morning to you Cloud" she giggles and her laugh is so infectious I can't help but smile.

"Moring to you too but what happened last night?" I ask scratching the back of my neck just like I usually do when I'm nervous.

"Well you woke me up after 2am as you had been drinking and when you started dancing badly I might add you had knocked over something so I came down to see what it was and there you were dancing and singing and then you had told me you were drinking to see who you love more me or Aerith and then you kissed me" Tifa explained her cheeks turning crimson.

"Oh" is all I can say to it, so I must of decided that Tifa was the one for me then last night.

"So um how did I get here in your bed I mean?" I question getting a little curious of how far and what exactly happened last night.

"Well after you kissed me you passed out so I dragged you upstairs and considering your rather heavy no offense and considering how tired I was I dragged you to my room, I was going to go sleep in your room but you grabbed my arm and held me so tight I couldn't break free" Tifa explained

"Oh okay so where does this leave us?" I had to ask I need to know as life would just get awkward for us.

"Well were do you want it to leave us?" Tifa purred crawling closer to me her night gown slipping ever so slightly.

"Well I think I love you so why don't we try being more than friends" I say regretting the words as soon as I've said them,

"Think?" Tifa asks raising an eyebrow

"Okay I do love you so what about you do you still love me, I never forgot you asking me" I retorted

"I still do" she smiles

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me and softly let my lips glide along hers and she wraps her hands in my blonde spikes and pulls me closer and deepens the kiss that tastes of strawberries, cream and mint.

* * *

I do think this is rather fluffy and I've actually managed to be kind to Aerith for once as I'm usually not when I'm wirting pure Cloti where she is seen as Tifa's rival in love, even when playing the game I'm rather mean to her only cos she of course won't leave Tifa's Cloud alone.


End file.
